Hating Quinn Fabray
by faberritastic
Summary: Quinn made Rachel furious, frustrated, insane. And yet, Rachel almost can't seem to help herself...


That stupid fucking smirk. If she wasn't so against physical violence, she'd…well, she'd just slap it right off her face. And that stupid fucking eyebrow. She wanted to just…just…shave it off. Or something. Rachel threw herself back onto her bed, practically fuming with frustration. She hated Quinn Fabray. She hated Quinn Fabray for making her feel the way she did. Angry, frustrated, tense, like she couldn't breathe. It was impossible to breathe. It was like her whole body would just seize up when Quinn moved into her space, and if she weren't so rooted to the ground, she wouldn't be able to stand. She certainly couldn't stand her ground figuratively speaking. She was just so… so...ugh. Rachel turned onto her side, angrily readjusting her pillow. She hated Quinn Fabray.

~Earlier that day~

Rachel was at her locker switching out her books before 4th period when suddenly the door slammed, missing her face by no more than a couple inches. She turned to face Quinn, who stood leaning in with her hand still on the closed door behind Rachel's head. Both girls had narrowed eyes, but the hazel pair burned a hint hotter. They stood there in a silent war, eyes locked, for what seemed like ages. Probably just a few seconds, but Rachel could only glower for so long before she relaxed her face a little. Rolling her eyes, "What is it, Quinn? I'd like to get my books and move on to math if you don't mind."

"Don't roll your eyes at me Berry. I have an issue and I need your help fixing it."

"Oh is that right? Not this time. No no no. Quinn Fabray, I will not fall into this trap again. Do you hear me? You can just go…help yourself." Rachel was attempting to sternly whisper. She was still angry after yesterday, and the week before. Quinn had been cruel and she wasn't standing for it this time.

The corners of the cheerleader's mouth turned up just slightly, into a crooked, confident smirk. With one hand still on the locker, Quinn moved directly in front of the shorter girl. With one swift, but not hard push, she shoved her up against the lockers, essentially trapping her in place. "I'm sorry, was I not being clear Manhands? I said I needed your help. And as much as it pains me to need you for anything, when I say you do something, you do it." Leaning in, her eyes cemented Rachel in her place, she feel her breath on her face. She's pretty sure she hasn't inhaled in what's considered to be too long, except for the sharp intake of breath when she was initially push back into the lockers. Rachel could tell she was already losing her resolve. Being in this close of proximity, seeing the fire in those eyes, feeling her fingertips digging into her upper chest. It was already too much. "Again Quinn, I uh, I'm…" She nervously cleared her throat, "I'm not falling for it this time. Like I said, find someone else to help you or just go and help yourself. You won't be getting any help from the likes of me." Before she could lose her ground, she ducked her Quinn's arm and walked briskly toward class, head tilted just slightly up, proud of herself for not caving.

Because of Quinn's little stunt, she was almost late to class, with no choice but to sit in the back. Checking over her math homework intently, she saw slender finger tips lazily graze her desk as a flash of a red Cheerios skirt came into view. Rachel quickly looked back down at her paper, not paying attention to the blonde who was taking the only seat left in class, the one next to her. Quinn didn't even glance at the brunette once she was seated. Simply pulling out her notebook and a pencil, she focused her attention on the front_. Good, she's not going to bother me. Maybe she finally got the picture._

About ten minutes into class, Quinn slid her notebook over so that Rachel could see it. Not being able to stop herself, Rachel glanced over and a couple lines below her pristine notes, Quinn had scribbled out a sentence that clearly had nothing to do with the day's lesson: **I hope your knee doesn't bruise.** Confused, Rachel's brows furrowed. What the hell does that me…Just then she felt the soft touch of fingertips graze her bare thigh. Bam! Rachel gasped loudly, in pain, as her knee jumped slamming into the desk with a bang. "Are you okay Rachel?" The teacher, alongside the entire class, was staring at her. Quinn covered her mouth, chuckling quietly. "Yes, I'm just fine. I apologize for the interruption. There was just a…spider on the floor. But it's gone now. Please continue." Rachel stumbled through the excuse before quickly turning her gaze at Quinn. The glare may have been effective if the blonde was actually looking at her instead of resuming her attentive note taking. With a quiet hmmph, Rachel turned back to her notes as well.

About a minute later, Quinn's notebook slid over once again. This time, Rachel refused to look. Quietly sighing, Quinn pushed her notebook further into Rachel's line of sight. Her body betraying her, Rachel glanced down yet again. **You can't say I didn't warn you.** **Consider it a favor. Care to return?** Rachel pursed her lips, already becoming frustrated all over again. Furiously, she scribbled her own message down before shoving her notebook across the desk. **No! Only in your twisted mind does that qualify as a favor, Quinn Fabray! I will not be played with.**

This time Quinn didn't wait before replying. **I think you wear these skirts on purpose. Don't you dare look down. **Before Rachel had even finished reading it, Quinn's hand was already on her knee. Fingers delicately grazing soft skin, playfully making their way up a tanned thigh, scratching ever so lightly along the way. Rachel was frozen, eyes staring straight ahead at board. She didn't want to even listen to the instructions, Quinn didn't deserve that, and yet she found herself unable to move pretending that the graph on the whiteboard was the most intriguing thing she'd every seen. Quinn leaned in slightly, breath tickling the brunette's ear as she whispered seductively, "When I tell you to do something Rachel, I expect you to do it. Denying me just means I take what I want when I want it. And guess what?" The blonde just barely brushed the tip of her nose against the shell of Rachel's ear. "I'm taking it now." Rachel breath hitched, her fingers clenching the pencil in her hand so hard her knuckles had turned white. Quinn's palmed Rachel's inner thigh, feeling the warmth as the brunette's whole body fired up. Her reactions to the blonde were entirely out of her control. God, it drove her crazy the way Quinn talked to her. As much as she hated being talked down to, she couldn't help but know that really being _taken_ by Quinn Fabray was the hottest thing she could imagine. Quinn hadn't moved her hand yet, she even had the audacity to pick up her pencil and write down a couple more notes.

As if the cheerleader had bribed the teacher, he chose that exact moment to shut off the lights and turn on a video. Something about geometry and graphs and sweet baby Moses, there was no way this was happening right now. Rachel closed her eyes, trying not to lose control of her breathing, and definitely trying not to make a sound as she first heard Quinn chuckle lowly next to her before squeezing her thigh, and running her hand up and down the length of the smaller girl's inner thigh slowly. Painfully slow, in fact, as the blonde reached higher and higher with each go. Just as Quinn's hand brushed up against the hem of her skirt, teasing the skin just under it, the blonde leaned in again. This time boldly taking an earlobe between her teeth knowing no one would notice them since they were seated in the very back and the only other person in the back row was already passed out on his desk. Puck would certainly regret missing this. If only he knew. Rachel bit back a small moan; she could feel herself getting wet. _No no no. This wasn't supposed to happen…oh god…she cannot win. She just…oh, is she ever going to DO something?_

As she moved her hand under Rachel's skirt, Quinn whispered, "What was it you said earlier? About not being played with?" She barely brushed two fingertips over Rachel's wet center. "Mmm doesn't seem like you mind being played with now…"

As she leaned back, turning her gaze back toward the film, Quinn pushed down, rubbing Rachel's clit slightly through the thin material. Small, slow circles. The lack of any real pressure was driving the brunette crazy as she felt herself open her legs just a little more. Rachel whined under the breath, trying not to squirm under Quinn's touch. At this point, she didn't care how pathetic it made her look to succumb so quickly, she just wanted more. For fuck's sake, Quinn Fabray was getting her off in math class and she couldn't care less. Quinn continued like that, with the small tight circles, switching up the pressure but still never going above anything that would qualify as any real friction. It was driving the brunette insane, as her hips started raising on their own accord, trying to push Quinn's hand into her. The blonde moved the material aside, and Rachel inhaled deeply, preparing herself, daring to open her legs just a little bit wider. _How long was this movie? If anyone turns around right now, I'll be screwed. Oh god, I just want to be screwed…_

Quinn ran a single finger through the diva's wetness, coating her finger as she moved all the way up her slit but avoiding her clit. It was agonizingly slow, and just a single swipe, before she pulled her hand out completely. Rachel took this moment to look at Quinn as the blonde moved her finger up to her mouth, a small devilish smile graced her lips before just tasting the wetness on her forefinger. "Oh god." Rachel breathed out, obviously unable to stop herself. And just like that Quinn went back to watching the video. The brunette, wide-eyed and breathing a little heavily, just stared at the girl on her right. _Holy shit. Holy shit, no. no no no. there is no way this is happening again. She cannot leave me like this. _

The video lasted until the bell rang, and Quinn was out of her seat before Rachel had even packed up her things. Rushing to grab her belongings, Rachel shoved her notebook into her bag before basically running out the door after her. Catching up with her at her locker, Rachel was fuming. "Quinn Fabray. I cannot even believe you. First of all, what if we had been _caught?_ I would be mortified. _You _would be mortified. And secondly, how could you tease me like that. After yesterday. AND LAST WEEK!" She couldn't even whisper the last part, she was so angry she could feel her ears burning. Well, really, her whole body was still on fire and she was still slightly throbbing as she just watched Quinn ignore her. The only sign that she could even hear the diva was that quirked eyebrow. The blonde didn't say a word as she placed her things back into her locker, closed it and started walking away. Rachel basically growled and actually stomped her foot before following again. The cheerleader walked down the hall and into the bathroom, no need to make sure the brunette was following. There was only some freshman in their, and all she had to do was literally just look her way before she scurried out. She was fixing her make up in the bathroom as she heard the door open and close. Nothing more than glance through the mirror to see a flustered, scowling brunette before she says, "lock it." Immediately, Rachel grins. _Finally! I knew she couldn't do this three times in a row. There's teasing and then there's just plain old mean._

Quinn finished reapplying her mascara and turned around, leaning back on the sink, signature smirk and eyebrow in place. "Come here, Treasure Trail. I don't have all day." Rachel moved toward her immediately pushing herself flush up against the blonde. Both girls let out a slight moan at the contact as their lips crashed together. Quinn quickly taking control, holding a plump lower lip between her own, brushing her tongue across it as they kissed. Rachel's arms immediately wrapped around Quinn's neck as the blonde pulled her in by the hips. They kissed feverishly. It wasn't sweet, and it wasn't meant to be. It was fast and furious. Literally, there was hints of anger in every lick, suck, and bite. Quinn moved her hands to Rachel's ass, gripping hard as the brunette gasped into her mouth, pulling her further into her. "Your little rebellion was pathetic, Berry. You barely lasted two minutes before you were writhing into my hand, practically begging for more. Don't ever fucking deny me again. I'll make you regret it."

Rachel couldn't help but feel a deep shot of arousal course through her body at Quinn's harsh tone. "Look at me." Deep brown eyes shot open, inches away from dark hazel, with a dangerous flash of green. Quinn slowly leaned forward taking Rachel's lower lip between her teeth, never breaking eye contact. She bit down hard and slow as she pulled back, lip still in her possession. Rachel couldn't help the moan that escaped her, not daring to break their stare. "I meant what I said earlier. I need your help, and I'll be taking it whether you like it or not. Do you hear me?" Rachel couldn't form words. All she could do was nod before the blonde hiked her dress up, exposing smooth white, perfectly muscular legs.

"On you knees, Berry. Now." Without pause, Rachel dropped down to her knees, not even caring that she was on a dirty bathroom floor. "Take them off." Rachel looked up at the blonde, eyes wide, lips parted. Quinn's breath quickened almost in anticipation as she watched the diva's small smirk as she slowly grabbed the undergarment, pulling it down. Rachel almost moaned as the scent hit her immediate. Quinn was obviously as turned on she was, and she hadn't even touched her yet. Quinn scooted up, lifting one leg as Rachel held onto her thigh. Kissing her way up alabaster skin, the brunette moved slow, sensuously running her tongue against her inner thigh, taking her time.

The blonde leaned her head back against the mirror, hand going straight to Rachel's hair as she used the other to grip onto the sink. "Hurry the fuck up, Berry." She felt the diva smile against her thigh, blunt nails scratching slightly where her hand is gripping the blonde. "Who's begging to be played with now?" The second she says it, she knows it was a mistake. Quinn's hand that was running through her hair grips tightly. The cheerleader pulls hard as the pain directly links to her core, fuck she loves having her hair pulled. She roughly pulls the diva's head back, forcing her head to tilt up and look at her. She tightens her grip and Rachel winces slightly before she feels her head being shoved toward the blonde's center, pulled back just enough to stop directly in front of it. "Do you want to try saying that again?" Rachel just shakes her head as much as Quinn will let her, daring to see if she can stick out her tongue and reach from where the other girl is tightly holding her in place. She's just centimeters away from tasting the cheerleader's sweetness.

"That desperate, Treasure Trail? You need to taste me so bad that you can't even wait until I tell you to? Are you ready to make me come? Tongue fuck me on your knees in the bathroom like a whore? Well, since you're so eager, go right ahead." And with that she loosens her grip on brown locks. Rachel practically dives forward, even though it's only a couple inches. Both girls moan loudly at the contact, as the brunette tongue broadly strokes the blonde's center. She swirls her tongue around, gathering as much wetness as she can as she sucks and licks with completely abandon, practically coming on the spot at tasting Quinn's arousal. "Fuck, Rachel, that's a good girl. Just…like…that." Quinn scratches at the brunette's scalp as she pushes her on, head thrown back in pleasure as the diva works her tongue like magic. Breath control and a deft tongue are good skills for singing and, well, other things.

Rachel dips the tip of her tongue into Quinn, entering her slightly as the blonde pushes her hips forward. Tightening her grip on her thigh, Rachel uses her other hand to hold Quinn's hips in place as the girl slowly rocks against her mouth. She muscles her way into her tight pussy, and the way the blonde's walls practically pull her in further makes both of the girls moan in pleasure. The hum of Rachel's moan pushes Quinn on further, bucking into Rachel's face. She goes in and out a few more times before pulling back, blowing air on her clit before wrapping her lips around it. "Fuck! Rachel, oh god, keep going." Rachel sucks her clit between swollen lips, using her tongue to brush against it, flicking back and forth as she throws Quinn into a total frenzy. She alternates between sucking and circles, as the blonde's movements quicken. She's basically riding her face, as she holds onto Rachel's head, trying to push impossibly closer. "Make me come, Berry. Do what your fucking told and make me come." Rachel moans around her clit, humming, as she grazes her teeth just barely against the sensitive nub. And with that, Quinn's whole body tenses as she lets out a deep throaty moan, biting her lower lip to keep from being too loud, hips bucking into Rachel's mouth as the brunette sucks on her clit in time with the blonde's hips, bringing her down from her intense orgasm and lapping up her wetness.

Breathing hard, head leaned back against the mirror; Quinn's eyes are closed as she attempts to come back to earth. Rachel stands up, grabs a paper towel and cleans herself up, a self-satisfied grin on her face. The cheerleader stands up, adjusting herself slightly before firmly shoving the brunette against the wall. With a gasp, dark brown eyes are playfully looking up into fierce hazel as she smiles seductively. "Was I helpful, Quinn?" The blonde grinned, leaning down to grab Rachel by the back of her thighs, hoisting her up and shoving her back up against the wall, making sure to roll her body hard into the diva's center. Rachel groaned, her head falling back, finally feeling some much needed pressure as Quinn pinned her against the wall. Taking advantage, the blonde licked up her neck to her jawline before nibbling on her pulse point, making the girl moan as she moved her way up to her ear lobe taking it into her mouth and sucking hard. She knew all of Rachel's weak spots and the girl was pushing her hips up into Quinn, finding some purchase as she rocked back and forth. "You really want me to fuck you don't you? You want me inside of you, filling you up, making you come so hard you won't be able to see straight. Don't you, Berry? You can't last one day, one class, one minute without giving into me. Without begging me to touch you. Isn't that right?" The blonde muttered against her neck as she bit and licked and sucked. Hands moving up the diva's stomach she cupped her breasts, massaging softly before taking her nipple and rolling them between her fingers, pinching them hard enough to make Rachel whimper as she arched her back into the touch. "Answer me, Berry."

"God yes, Quinn. I need you. Oh god…I need…fuck me. Please." The blonde smirked, setting Rachel down to grab the hem of her shirt and pull it off before unclasping her bra. "Take off your underwear. Leave on the skirt." Rachel quickly obliges as Quinn watches her, eyes dark with arousal. The blonde makes her stand there, chest heaving slightly, lips parted and hair a mess. It's the hottest thing Quinn has ever seen. Teasing, the cheerleader runs her hands up the diva's side, just grazing her breasts with her thumbs as she watches the girl close her eyes and worry her lip between her teeth, anticipating Quinn's every move. Leaning forward, Quinn takes a nipple into her mouth as Rachel arches into her, hands flying to short hair. "Yesss…Quinn." Rolling her other nipple between two fingers, the blonde works her up until she's practically thrusting into the air, begging for purchase of some kind. Moving back up, the girl finally grabs her by the back of the neck and pulls her in for a kiss. Quinn grabs one leg and pulls it up, pushing her hip into the diva's center, rocking into her with hard slow thrusts. Their lips moving against each other with urgency as Quinn moves her hand between them, not wasting a moment more and running two fingers through slick wetness before slowly circling her clit. Groaning at the feel, she bites the brunette's lip slightly, before swallowing her moans, her tongue grazing the roof of Rachel's mouth as the keep kissing. The diva jerks her body forward, trying to force Quinn to increase pressure. Moving in tight slow circles, she knows she's driving Rachel crazy based on her whimpers and furrowed brow. "Fuck me already. Please." Quinn stops all movement and pulls her hand away. Her lips still a breath away from rachel's, both girls breathing hard. Without warning Quinn shoves two fingers into her. "Oh my god, yesss." Moving quickly in and out, Quinn thrusts her hips against the back of her hand, driving deeper into the brunette who raises her hips to meet each thrust. She's already so close. She's been waiting to come for a week. Rachel's hips start moving frantically, moaning into Quinn's shoulder, biting down to keep from yelling out her name. Quinn curls her fingers and hits that spot on her inner wall, pulls her in deeper. "Fuck, yes I'm almost there…" Suddenly, Quinn pulls out, and backs off completely. Rachel is still up against the wall, eyes closed, almost incapable of registering the sudden rush of cool air as if the blonde had just disappeared. "Like I said, Berry. I take what I want when I want it. I'll see you later. Don't you fucking dare come until I make you come, do you understand?" Without waiting for a response she turns, grabs her underwear off the floor before stuffing it in her bag and walking out.

Rachel just stood there, chest heaving, about to basically burst into flames. She let out a scream not caring who heard this time as she angrily grabbed her bra, shirt, and underwear before changing in the stall (lest someone walks in since Quinn so sweetly unlocked the door while she was still topless). _I AM GOING TO KILL HER. She thinks she can mess with my well-being. My mental state!? It's unhealthy to do this to someone. It's downright dangerous. It's…it's…UGH. Three times. THREE TIMES! She's going to pay for this…_


End file.
